resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Grim
Grims are a strain of Chimera that are created from humans through the Spinner strain. Although frail in form, Grims are fast moving and pose a serious threat when in groups. Overview The Grim strain are the latest byproduct of the Chimera's conversion process and are created by using Spinners, which capture human hosts and are weaved in cocoons. The cocoon slowly rebuilds the host as they are converted into a Grim. A Grim has the appearance of a nude, sinewy Hybrid, lacking a cooling unit, and their spines appear to bulge out. It is not uncommon that the Grim strain are heavily populated in human cities, given that the Chimera's strategy of deploying Spire missiles carrying Spinners into human dense metropolitan areas. It is by number combined with their speed that compensates the frailty and incapability of using any kind of weapons of Grims as formidable threats. When a human is converted into a Grim, their immune system collapses. This allows toxic bacteria to contaminate the Grim's blood, allowing explosive yellowish-green pus to form in it. This process takes place at an unknown period of time in the Grim's life stage. The Grim is then referred to as a Leech. ''Resistance 2 Grims first appears in Twin Falls. The Grim's main form of attack is to rush at the player and engage in melee; this attack can be very powerful when in large groups. An average group can have up to twenty Grims. Surprisingly, they are tenacious creatures and can survive even if one of their limbs have been cut off (by a saw blade from a V7 Splicer or Rossmore Shotgun). They will crawl towards the player to attack if they have lost a leg, or hit the player with a severed arm. Grims appear to remain in a hibernation state in their cocoons, until any unwanted intruder enters their proximity. Also, Grims seem to remain in an indefinite length of time in gestation, as that in Chicago a large Grim population remains in the city, even two years after it is conquered by the Chimera, there are still cocoons located around. The Grims appear in Twin Falls, Chicago, and Holar Tower. The cocoons however, are first found in Orick, the Battleship, Twin Falls, Bryce Canyon, Chicago, Holar Tower, Louisiana, and Chicxulub Crater. Strategy * The HE .44 Magnum's secondary fire is effective when taking out groups from a distance. * The Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun is effective as it will instantly kill muiltiple Grims when close. ** The secondary fire is very effective especially when getting out of corners and killing multiple Grims. * The V7 Splicer is recommended and mostly available when Grims are around, but they would only dismember limbs and joints. ** The secondary fire when charging is effective only when walking right into a Grim. * The Bellock is effective when shot on the correct spot ** The secondary fire is very effective in taking big groups when blocking their path to you. * The L209 LAARK is useful, but ammo is easily wasted. ** The secondary fire is good for taking out part of the swarm, but also can be considered a waste of ammo. * Frag grenades are extremely effective. Just be sure to throw it in the right place with good timing. * Melee is also effective, as it will always kill a Grim in one strike, except on Superhuman difficulty. However, it can be risky when fighting a group of Grims, due to their tendency to reach and attack the player very quickly. * Despite not wearing armor, Grims are more durable and can withstand roughly as much damage as a Hybrid. * Some of the cocoons will spawn Grims if not broken. ** In the Twin Falls level, the majority of the cocoons found in the backyard area when saving Warner spawn Grims when the attack comes. ** In the Chicago level, the Grims may hatch out of the cocoons in the hotel and uptown area. ** In the Holar Tower level, the Grims will hatch after the big doors close in the control area. Weaponry # Primary: Melee # Secondary: None # Grenade: None # Special: Hatch from cocoon Resistance 3 Grims are first encountered in Wrightsburg. They are among the Chimeran strains that are considered "feral". In appearances, the Grim have a red gash running from their neck to the middle of their chest and a less human-like skull than in ''Resistance 2, and are now larger, averaging eight feet tall; "child" Grims are no longer present, and even small Grim cocoons will hatch full-sized Grims. The strain shows some evidence of intelligence, throwing rocks or small debris at their enemy at unreachable distances rather than blindly charging. They are also capable of swimming. Intel describes a Grim as a "half-baked hybrid," stating that Grims are hatched before they are fully converted.Resistance 3 "Grim" enemy Journal It has never been made clear how a Spinner cocoon produces its host into a Hybrid, but according to the intel, Grims are actually an undesirable byproduct of the process rather than its goal. It is believed by some people that when Grims reach the end of their life spam, they become Leeches. Grims are also seen in the live action teaser trailer for the game, attacking a small group of human resistance fighters before the arrival of a group of Hybrids. Strategy *Grims are likely to be present in dark places where the player is currently traveling in. They can also be accompanied by Leeches later in the game. The presence of a dead Grim in an uninhabited area is also a likely sign that Grims are nearby. High pitched roars are another sign of a nearby Grim. *Sometimes, Grims that appear to be dead are actually sleeping, so caution must be taken. These Grims will awaken and become hostile when either approached or attacked. They will also make a low-pitched growl on doing so, giving a warning to the player. *The Magnum's secondary fire can be effective in dispatching several Grims at once. *The Rossmore is very effective in dispatching Grims with a single buckshot in close-quarters. *The Marksman's secondary fire can easily deal with Grims that charge at the player. *The Atomizer is very useful against swarms of Grims due to its bolts emitting on multiple enemies, and its gravity well. *The Sledgehammer is recommended for killing of Grims, using it can also save ammunition. * The Mutator is also a decent weapon against Grims, especially if upgraded at least once. Due to Grims staying close to each other, an entire group can be infected with a few shots. * The Cryogun is effective in slowing down these enemies. This can help you get some space if you are backed into a corner. * The Wildfire is highly effective in mowing down Grims. However, it's best to save it for tougher enemies. * Avoid using the Bullseye as it isn't very effective on dealing with Grims. Use it on Grims only if the useful weapons like the Rossmore are out of ammunition, or to save ammunition of weapons intended for dealing with other enemies such as the Wildfire. Weaponry # Primary: Melee # Secondary: Throw rocks and fire bolts # Grenade: None # Special: Hatch from cocoon, set player on fire Fire Grims These special Fire Grims exclusively appear in the Brutality Pack and has the ability to set the player on fire and also capable to throw "fire bolts". Enemy Journal ''Resistance: Burning Skies Grims are seen fairly routinely in ''Burning Skies. ''As in other games they hatch from pods and attack in large groups, and are vulnerable to anything but slow-firing weapons. The Grims in the game have pale skin with red highlights, and a shiny look to their bodies as if coated in slime. Unlike ''Resistance 2 and Resistance 3, Grims are created by the Crawlers. Infected scientists can sometimes be seen amongst attacking groups of Grims, they still wear labcoats and will attack the player. They appear to be stronger and faster than normal Grims. Strategy *The Mule's secondary fire can be effective against small group of Grims. *The Mauler is extremely effective for killing huge group of Grims. *The Fire Axe can kill a lone Grim, using it to conserve ammunition. *The Sw.A.R.M. can be very useful weapon for killing mass group of Grims. Intel Gallery Resistance (Comics) Grim comic panel.jpg|A Grim as it appears in the Resistance Comics. Resistance: Fall of Man Image:Zombies2.jpg|Concept art. Image:Zombies3.jpg|More concept art. ''Resistance 2'' Grims RFoM concept art.jpg|Concept art. 01 sketch-3zombiecolor2 psd jpgcopy.jpg|Grim concept art. Grim_solob_marketing.jpg|Grim with shortened jeans. Grim R2 concept art.jpg poster-19-02-08 16-58-41.png Resistance-2.jpg|Grims in Chicago. Resistance-2-20080516020946251 640w.jpg|A Black Ops soldier and several Grims as shown in Insomniac's tech demo. Grims R2.jpg Grim SRPA file.png 20171202 194746.jpg|A dead Grim with clothes that can be found in the game. ''Resistance 2 Co-op'' Resistance_2_PlayStation_3_Screenshots_14.jpg|A Grim being killed by the Marksman's secondary fire. ''Resistance 3'' Chimeran_grim2_900.jpg|3D Model. Resistance 3 New Chimera.png|A Grim as it appears in the Resistance 3 reveal trailer. Resistance-3.jpg Rossmore.png R3flickr10.jpg Grim Jump.jpg|A Grim jumping at Joseph Capelli. 786px-Grim Resistance 3.jpg R3 grims.jpg 368cc3cefc4b9a8b8cf8a124292b4da1.jpg|A group of grims Grims R3.jpg R3 group of Grims.jpg Grims in mine town.jpg R3minetowngrimattack.jpg R3 Grims in the Subway.jpg E_-_Grim.jpg Resistance: Burning Skies Grim Resistance Burning Skies.jpg Infected scientist.jpg|Concept art of the infected scientist. Trivia * Two cocoons can be found near a swing set in Twin Falls. One is taller and one is shorter. It could be a child and their parent playing at the swings before the incident, adding a creepy fact to the players that even children get converted. * In Resistance 2 Grims can be seen climbing out of dumpsters. Sources Category:Chimera Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Enemies Category:Resistance 2 Enemies Category:Resistance 3 Enemies Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Enemies